bronystormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainbow Factory (song)
"The Rainbow Factory" is a song written by Naz and first recorded and released in 2012, on the album of the same name by the ALPS. As the title song, the lyrics introduce the fictional concept that rainbows are created using the bodies of murdered ponies.. Some defining qualities of the song are Naz's distorted voice, heavy synth riff and usage of violins. Since its original album release, "The Rainbow Factory" has also been released on various ALPS singles and compilation albums. The song has also been performed by several other artists. Authorship and recording In November 2011, on the flight back to Cloudsdale after their tour of Ponyville, Naz conceived an idea in which the Cloudsdale Factory, which is the producer of the rainbows in Equestria, was secretly killing ponies to create the rainbows. The inspiration is said to have come when roadie Luke innocently asked Naz what the Cloudsdale Factory made their rainbows out of, and Naz explained they were from sunlight and water. This then led to The Rainbow Factory concept, as well as the song. The group's road manager, Razzy, suggested the idea of the Rainbow Factory being the compère. According to his diaries, Luke may have also contributed to the song. Frosty attributed the idea for Sgt. Pepper solely to Naz. The ALPS recorded the track in Xat's studio 2, with Naz producing, and Veteran Dave engineering. Work on the song started on 7 March 2012, and after three further sessions the recording was completed on 1 April 2012. The song features a very dense DS4 synthesizer played by Rainbow Speed, and a distorted voice from Naz, that came as a result from running his voice through the dense DS4 synthesizer. Session musician Myamm recorded the violin that appears in the second half of the song. The song ends with Naz's refrain of the Rainbow Factory fading out. Release and reception It was originally released in Equestria on 5 June 2012 on The Rainbow Factory album. The song has remained one of their most famous songs, despite not being released as a single until over four years later. The Rolling Pony later described the song as "the beginning of a new era of music". The song has been described as "the most driving song" the ALPS have ever done, while also being described as "beautiful", "horrific", and "brilliant". Naz has since soured his opinion of the song, calling it "cheesy, over-the-top garbage", and saying that "the song could have been recorded a lot better". Personnel *Naz – lead vocal, DS4 synthesizer, piano, producer *Frosty – fuzz bass *Rainbow Speed – dense DS4 synthesizer, mellotron *Jonathan Teal – drums *George Martin – organ, producer *Myamm – violin Live performances The Rainbow Factory was a staple during the 2012 Cloudsdale tour, and in subsequent tours afterwards. The song was considered one of the centerpieces during many of their concerts. The song's title is inspiration for the title of the concert DVD "The Rainbow Factory Concerts: 2012". Lyrics Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice As the story we knew of sugar and spice But a rainbow's easy once you get to know With the help of the magic of the "Pegasus Device" ... Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology It's easy to misjudge that floating city With its alluring decor and social psychology But with all great things comes a great responsibility That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability How you ask, are they up to the task? To which the answer is in a simple facility ... In the rainbow factory Where your fears and horrors come true In the rainbow factory Where not a single soul gets through In the rainbow factory Where your fears and horrors come true ... In the rainbow factory Where your fears and horrors come true In the rainbow factory Where not a single soul gets through In the rainbow factory Where your fears and horrors come true In the rainbow factory Where not a single soul gets through...